


Agents Of Babysitting

by ObsessedWithEverything808



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEverything808/pseuds/ObsessedWithEverything808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye looks exactly the same, so that's why they don't suspect anything has changed.  </p><p>Or in other words, a little accident happens, and Skye suddenly has a very childish mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during season one (and Skye hasn't turned into a baby, she just has the mindset of a four year old)

“Fitz!”

“I didn’t know it was going to-”

“Fitz, what did you do?!”

“It was an accident, Jemma!  I didn’t know it would actually work-”

“Fitz!  This is awful!”

“Yes, I know, Jemma.  See, if we had a monkey it could-”

“Fitz!  This is not the time to talk about-”

“Hey-no!  Put that down!”  Jemma and Fitz turned their heads to witness Ward quickly reaching over the table to slap one of the Icers out of Skye’s hand.  “How many times do I have to tell you?   _No.  Touching.  Weapons._ ”  Skye just ignored him and reached for the Icer again, Ward hastily grabbing it and moving it as far away as possible.  Skye was silent for a moment, looking like a kicked puppy, and Ward bowed his head in shame, knowing what was coming next.  

Sure enough, Skye started crying.

Her head titled back while her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth gaping open while she let out ugly sobs, her hands slamming against the table to emphasize how angry and sad she was.

“Oh come on!  You can’t touch the freaking weapons, Skye!  Coulson gave me strict orders, and I-”

“WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

“Please stop crying, Skye, you’re giving me a headache for Christ sake!  What do you want?!  What will make you stop!?”

“I-I-I wanna...I wanna pway with _that_ one!” Skye whined through her sobs.

“No!  You can’t, Skye!  What do you want instead, huh?  You wanna play...wanna play fetch?  Yeah?  Come on, anything!  You name it!  Just _please stop crying!_ ”

“NO!”

“Oh, it’s already getting worse, Fitz!”

“I know, I know, Jemma!  Look, I didn’t know that it would reduce her brain activity to that of a four year olds!”

“ _FitzSimmons!_ ” Ward groaned, one hand busy moving anything that could harm Skye to the other end of the table while his other hand was placed on Skye’s forehead, gently keeping her away while her arms flailed around in attempt to get free from Ward’s block.

“Sorry, Ward.  We’re trying to fix it as fast as humanly possible, but-” Jemma started.

“It may take a while before we identify the problem-” Fitz continued.

“And find the solution,” Jemma finished.

“Just hurry up.  I don’t know how much more of baby Skye I can handle.  I didn’t think it was possible for her to become a bigger pain in my ass.”

Jemma suddenly gasped and marched over to Ward, promptly slapping him on his (large) bicep with a huff.  “No cursing in front of Skye!”

“Okay, first of all, _OW_.  Second of all, she’s still _Skye_ , just with a younger mind set.”  The two glanced to the side where Skye was entertaining herself by waddling over to Fitz.  She raised her hand to poke at the curls of hair on his head, the rocket scientist shrieking before angrily turning around to point his finger at her in a scolding manner.  Skye watched his finger for a few seconds, then leant forward to try and catch it between her teeth.  That caused Fitz to shriek once again, jumping back from her with a scowl on his face, muttering something to himself as he tried to get back to work.  “A much, _much_ younger mindset.”

“How’s it going in here?  I trust you’ve made some progress?” Coulson asked as he walked in casually, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Ah, sir, well-”

“ _NO_ , Skye!”  Coulson furrowed his brow at the sight over Jemma’s shoulder, Fitz trying (and failing) to get the beaker out of Skye’s hands.

Jemma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Coulson smiled, placing a hand on Jemma’s shoulder.  “It’s alright, take all the time you need.  I’ll take Skye with me to the lounge so you guys can have some peace while working.”

“Thank you, sir.”  Coulson just nodded in response, walking over to retrieve Skye from Fitz.

“Come on, Skye.  Let’s go see if we can find Agent May, and then we can make you a nice bowl of ice cream.  How does that sound?”

“Yay!” Skye cheered, clapping her hands happily.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.  Come on then, let’s go.”

Skye went to hop off the table, but then frowned when she noticed she was the only one moving to go with Coulson.  She pointed her finger at the scientist next to her, nearly poking him in the eye.

“Fizz?”  Fitz winced at the pronunciation of his name.

“No, Skye, Fitz isn’t coming.  Just us.  Now come on.”

Skye just continued to sit there and frown, moving her hand to point at the next scientist.  “Jemmah?”  Jemma tried not to smile at the fact that this was the first time Skye ever called her by her first name.

“Sorry Skye, I’m not going either.”  Skye pouted at her, and Jemma suddenly found it incredibly difficult to not drop everything and start doing anything Skye wanted.  “No, don’t give me that pout, Skye.  Next time I’ll play with you, but not now.”

“No!  Play _now_!”  Jemma frowned at Coulson, he just giving her a knowing smile in return.  He knows that Jemma is secretly enjoying Skye’s obsession with her in her childish state of mind.  “Pwease Jemmah?”

“Later Skye, I promise.  Right now I have to work on finding a way to make you _you_ again.”  Skye’s facial expression turned to one of confusion, clearly not understanding what Jemma meant.

“But Jemmaaaahhhhhh.”

“Sorry darling, you have to wait until later.”

“You know, I’m here _too_ you know.” Ward stated awkwardly, obviously feeling left out.  Skye turned to scowl at him.  “Oh, what?  Just because I didn’t let you play with the guns, you’re mad at me?”  

“Meanie!” Skye shouted, sticking her tongue out at Ward.

“Well excuse me for not letting you kill yourself,” Ward replied, slamming his hands on the table before walking out of the lab.

“Oh no, it looks like Mr. Grant Ward is a bit hurt, Skye.” Jemma commented once Ward had left.  “Why don’t you go with Coulson to help make him feel better, hmm?”

“But I wanna stay here.”

“But you made Ward sad, Skye.  You should apologize.”  Skye slowly nodded, hopping down from the table and running over to Coulson.  She grabbed his hand and tugged him along after Ward.

“Tell me if you find anything!” Coulson called out just as the lab doors closed behind he and Skye.

“Told you she liked you.”

“Now is not the time, Fitz.”

***

“You know, she may be a bit more troublesome than usual, but it’s actually kind of cute.”  Coulson smiled at May before going back to watching Skye color in one of his collectable Captain America coloring books, her tongue poking out past her lips in pure concentration as she used the crayon to make scribbly lines across the paper.

“Did I just hear Melinda May call something ‘cute’?” Ward asked, poking his head out from the kitchen area.  May just glared at him, daring him to say another word.  “Never speak of this again, got it.” he murmured, disappearing again.

Skye suddenly opened her mouth, Coulson quickly leaning forward in his seat to reach over and place a piece of granola bar in the hacker’s mouth, watching her chew happily as she went straight back to coloring.

“How long do you think it’s going to be before she’s back to normal?” May asked, resisting the temptation to grab Skye’s crayon and color inside the lines for her.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure FitzSimmons will think of a solution soon.  Though I wouldn’t mind if Skye was like this for a while longer.  Sure it’s a hassle, but it’s also kind of entertaining, and I’m sure she’ll love all the stories we tell her about it once she’s back to normal.”

“I agree.” May stated warmly, watching the way Skye stopped for a minute to try and decide what color to use next, like it would make a difference in the bunch of scribbles she’s already created.

***

“I accidentally pressed the button, releasing the gases from the 0-8-4 right when Skye was walking by to get to her laptop.  She passed out for a few seconds, then when she woke up she was acting like a child.”

“Fitz, I know, you’ve already explained what happened copious amounts of times.  I hardly think repeating it will get us any closer to the answer.”

“Well you don’t necessarily have to listen-”

“Yes, I know, but it’s a bit difficult considering you’re not exactly speaking quietly.”

“Well I’m just trying to help!”

“ _Help?_ Please Fitz, you just like the sound of your own voice.”

“Okay, just because you’re stressed about your precious Skye doesn’t mean you get a free pass to be grumpy.”

“ _Grumpy?!_  I am _not_ being _grumpy._ ”

“Oh jeez, will you listen to yourself?  What are you, a five year old?”

“Well I could say the same about-...wait...what did you say?”

“‘Will you listen to yourself-’”

“No, after that.”

“‘What are you, a five year old?’  That?”

“Yes.”  Jemma thought for a second, a metaphorical light bulb suddenly popping up over her head.  “I’ve got it!”

***

“Gimme it!”

“No, it’s mine now.”

“Nooooooo!!”  Ward chuckled, easily keeping the crayon out of reach from Skye’s grabbing hands.  “Give!”

“You don’t need anymore yellow, Skye!  Use blue.”

“But I want that one!”

“Ward.” May warned, she and Coulson narrowing their eyes at the specialist.  He sighed, giving up and letting Skye snag the crayon away from him, giving him the best intimidating look she could muster before going back to her coloring book.  “It’s like you’re _trying_ to get on her bad side.”

“Bad Ward.  Got to your pod.”

“Sir-”

“Go.”  Ward frowned, but still obeyed Coulson’s request.  Once he was gone (again), Coulson turned to May.  “Why do you think she’s so obsessed with yellow?”

The two glanced down at the coloring book, it being quite obvious that yellow was the dominant color on the page.  

“Maybe it’s the only color she recognizes?”

“No, she knows all the other colors.”

“Maybe it’s her favorite?”

“I don’t know...I don’t see Skye as the type of girl that would have yellow as her favorite color.”

“Sir!”  Coulson turned to give his attention to Jemma as she ran into the lounge, still dressed in her lab coat over her yellow sweater.  Coulson glanced down at Skye’s coloring book, then looked at May, seeing a smirk on her face to match his own.

“Jemmaaaa!” Skye cheered, smiling brightly at the scientist.  Jemma smiled back at her.  “Color with me!”

Before Jemma could say no, Skye was handing her the yellow crayon that she was once holding, a toothy grin on her face as she pointed down at the paper to show Jemma her current progress.

“Ah, very nice Skye, good job.  Just hold on a second-”

“Pwease?”

“Just give me a second.”  Jemma patted Skye’s head affectionately before turning her attention back to Coulson.  “Fitz and I have found the solution.  I’m surprised we didn’t think of it earlier, it was quite simple actually that it could’ve bitten us in the head.  Well, not literally, because I was metaphorically speaking-”

“Jemma...you’re rambling.”

“Right, sorry sir.  Anyway-”  Jemma paused in her sentence, allowing Skye to pull her down so that she was crouching next to the impatient hacker.  Skye tapped her finger against the book, signalling what she wanted Jemma to do.  Jemma only smiled, knowing that she promised the hacker.  She picked up her yellow crayon and started coloring inside the lines while finishing her sentence.  “Fitz and I have come up with a solution, and the antiserum is ready down in the lab.  We’ve even managed to make it smell like cherries so that she’s more willing to inhale the gas.”

“Excellent work, Simmons.” May commented.  She and Coulson shared brief eye contact before she decided to continue on.  “She left you a drawing, by the way.”  Jemma looked up at the pilot, confused.  “Turn the page.”

Jemma carefully convinced Skye to let her turn the page, her heart fluttering in her chest when she saw what May was talking about.  She looked back at Skye with a wide smile on her face, wishing she could just lean forward and kiss her (but that really wouldn’t be appropriate right now).

On the page Skye had written out her first name (in barely legible handwriting) with a yellow crayon, red hearts surrounding it in no particular order.

“Aww, thank you Skye.”

Skye grinned, bringing her finger up to point at the yellow writing.  “Shirt.” she said, looking at Jemma’s yellow sweater that was hidden by her lab coat.  Skye then pointed to the hearts.  “I love Jemmah.”

Jemma literally felt like her heart was going to burst.

“Let’s go give Skye that antiserum, shall we?” Coulson asked, he and May standing from their seats.

“Yes.  Sounds like a good idea, sir.”  Jemma stood up from her spot next to Skye, the hacker quickly following her lead and grabbing her hand.  The biochemist lead Skye down to the lab, their hands staying laced together the entire time.

***

“Come on, Skye, just take it.  It’s not going to hurt you!” Fitz said, quickly getting irritated by the way Skye kept scrunching up her nose and turning her face away from the antiserum.  She was acting just like a kid that didn’t want to take any medicine.  “You just have to smell it and that’s it!  It’s that simple!  Come on!”

“Skye, listen to the scientist.  Just take one little sniff, that’s it.” Ward added, also wanting this to be over with as soon as possible.  Jemma had told him to be close by when Fitz gave Skye the antiserum, it being most likely that the hacker would pass out, Ward needing to be there to catch her if she falls.

“Nooooo!” Skye whined, pushing Fitz’ hand away.

“ _What the h_ _ell!?_   Just smell the bloody gas already!”

“Skye.” Jemma called, immediately getting Skye’s attention.  “Let Fitz give you the medicine, okay?  Then once he’s done we can go back to coloring.”

“Pwomise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Skye smiled at Jemma, then turned to face Fitz.  Fitz sighed in relief, quickly spraying some of the gas near Skye’s nose, she taking a small little sniff before she started to slowly flutter her eyelids closed.  It only took one more second before she was falling back, Ward catching her before she could hit her head against the table she was propped up on.

Once Ward was done carrying Skye to her pod, he and Fitz left to go into the kitchen for a celebratory sandwich.  Jemma, however, stayed back a bit, watching Skye as she slept through the effects of the antiserum.  She brought her hand up to gently stroke the top of the hacker’s head, leaning down shortly after to press a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Her heart skipped a beat when she leaned back and noticed that Skye had a content smile on her face that wasn’t there a few seconds ago.

***

“I swear to God, if I hear any of you talking about this _ever_ again, I will kill you.” Skye warned, covering her face in embarrassment when everyone just started laughing again.

“Aww, it’s okay Skye.  It was cute.” Coulson said, trying to make the girl feel better.

“Cute?  She was wreaking havoc _everywhere_!  Thank goodness she’s back to normal because I don’t think I could’ve taken another second of her.” Fitz said, Skye gasping in shock, not expecting Fitz to say something like that about her.

“I thought you were my _friend!_ ”

“Yes, but I’m not friends with baby Skye.”

“I second that.” Ward added.

“I hate you all.” Skye said as she got up from her seat, heading over to her pod to block everyone out.

“Oh, you’re awake Skye.”  Skye smiled, quickly pulling the biochemist (who was just casually walking in to join the rest of the group since she was finally finished in the lab) into her pod.  “Uhm, is there something going on?”

“I just wanted to make sure we were away from those jerkfaces, because honestly, I don’t trust what they’re saying.  So, I thought I’d ask you what went down when I was...well...baby Skye.”

“Oh, uh, well, you took a liking to Coulson very early on, though that wasn’t very surprising to the rest of us.  You were a bit scared of May, but that didn’t keep you from trying to play with her.  She doesn’t want to admit it, but I think she liked it when you wanted to play with her.  You fought a lot with Ward, and he seemed to agitate you with every little thing he did.  Fitz, well, you liked trying to get his attention while he was working.  He didn’t exactly appreciate it, but I know he secretly thought you were adorable.”

“Huh, so it’s pretty much how like things are now, except I was just acting like a four year old?”  Jemma held down the urge to let out a happy squeal when Skye said that things were similar to how they are when she’s normal, because that meant that Skye's cute little declaration of love was real and honest.

“That’s what I presume.”

“So...did I play with _you_ at all?”

Jemma smiled.  “Only when Coulson and May were busy,” she lied.  She would tell Skye the truth someday.

“Oh, okay.  So, I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course, Skye.”  Jemma turned to walk out of the pod, but she stopped before she could reach the door.  “Oh, and by the way,” she started, turning her head to look back at Skye, “I love you too.”

The door closed shut behind the scientist, and Skye was left standing there alone in her pod, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

 


	2. Agents Of Babysitting: Jemma Simmons Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really they should know to be a bit more careful around 084's by now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other words, Jemma Simmons gets her turn (not that she asked for it) being turned into a child.
> 
> (Also, let's just pretend that Jemma didn't get swallowed up by that rock, and let's pretend that everything is happy and good aND EVERYTHING IS FINE)

"Hey, Fitz, here's your hard drive.  Thanks for letting me borrow it.  For some reason I still can't get mine to-"

"Work, yes..ehm, that's very unfortunate," Fitz says, hurrying over to Skye before she could take too many steps inside the lab, grabbing the hard drive and turning her around.  "If you ever need to borrow it again, you know where to find me."  Fitz walks Skye all the way back to the lab doors, trying to act like he doesn't notice her raised eyebrow and confused facial expression.

"Fitz."  Skye says, tone firm, and Fitz know's he's in trouble when the woman just simply plants her feet down and turns around, stopping his attempts at pushing her out the door.  "What's going on?"

"Nothing." he responds, too quickly for Skye's liking.  "Nothing is going on.  What could possibly make you think th-"

"Holy shit, that's a child!"

Fitz turns his head and curses under his breath when he sees that the little three year-old has come out from her hiding spot (when he saw Skye coming on the security footage he panicked and shouted "let's play hide and seek!") behind the lab table.  Skye's eyes were still wide in shock (and horror...?) while Fitz continued his cursing, her mind working a mile a minute to try and process what was going on.  She knew something was up with Fitz, but the last thing she expected to see was a little child popping out from behind a table.

"Oh...well...would you look at that.  That _is_ a child."

"Fitz!"

"Okay, I can explain-"

"Yes, please do, because I don't think that SHIELD is the type of place that has "bring your kid to work" day."

Fitz has a response ready on the tip of his tongue, but then he notices that there is another person (very small person, but still a person) that has decided to join their conversation.  Skye notices as well, and they both look down to see the little girl standing there with a big grin on her face, a happy giggle leaving her lips before she raises her arms towards the woman.

"Skye!"

"Oh dear God that's Jemma Simmons."

Skye honestly feels like a complete idiot for not putting the pieces together earlier.  The hazel eyes, the freckles dusting her cheeks and nose, that adorable smile, and the lab coat ( _the freaking lab coat, Skye, how could you miss that?_ ) that is now way too big for the now miniature sized body, her arms barely fitting halfway through the sleeves, causing the material to hang limply as Jemma continues to hold her arms out towards Skye, making the agent's heart melt at how adorable the sight is.

"First me, now Jemma?  How many people are we going to turn into babies?" Skye asks, bending down so she could place her hands under Jemma's arms, easily lifting her up into her arms and resting her against her chest.  Baby Jemma squeals in delight, automatically wrapping her arms around Skye's neck to make sure the woman didn't get any ideas about putting her down anytime soon.

"Well technically you actually only had the  _mindset_ of a child, whereas Jemma is an _actual_ child.  Two completely different situations, really."

"Okay, whatever, it's basically the same thing!  Point is, this should not be a reoccurring type of thi-okay, yep, that's my face.  You found it."  Fitz has to cover his mouth in order to stop himself from laughing at the sight, Skye's glare only making it harder for him to do so.  Baby Jemma found Skye's face suddenly very interesting during her sentence, deciding to grab at it with her little hands, letting out another happy squeal when she found out that the woman's cheeks were indeed as squishy as they looked.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Fitz coos, a cheerful smile on his face.

"The cutest." Skye deadpans, still scrunching up her face and squinting her eyes when Jemma's tiny fingers got a little too close to poking her eye out, trying desperately to get a hold on the girl's tiny wrists to stop her attack.  Once she manages to stop Jemma, the little girl frowns, her lips soon forming an adorable little pout.  "Hey, no, don't pout at me.  I'm Skye.  You love me!"  The agent proves her point by lifting the girl into the air, spinning her around.  She stops when she hears the happy squeals and giggles return, bringing baby Jemma back down into her arms and returning the gigantic grin that's now on the child's face.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take little Jems to get some clothes that actually fit her," Skye says, turning to walk out of the lab, Jemma's arms once again locking around the woman's neck, watching Fitz from over Skye's shoulder.

"And what am _I_ supposed to do?" Fitz asks.

" _You_ are going to tell Coulson about the new baby situation!" Skye calls, not bothering to turn around.  Jemma smiles and rests her chin down against Skye's shoulder, lifting one hand to wave goodbye to Fitz as she gets comfortable.

***

"So, how old are you?"  Jemma smiles and immediately lifts up three fingers proudly without even taking a second to think about it.  "Alright, still a smarty pants.  Good, that may come in handy."

Skye had carried the child version of the base's biochemist to her room, setting her down and smiling in amusement when the girl started jumping and rolling around on the very spacious bed.  Now she had finally gotten the girl to calm down, and it was time to try and find some clothes that can fit miniature Jemma.

"Okay, kiddo, what's your favorite color?" she asks, bending down to kneel in front of Jemma as she sits on the bed obediently.

Baby Jemma scrunches her nose in thought, then grins again and pokes Skye in the chest.

"Skye!"

"While that is very flattering, I am unfortunately not a color."  Jemma frowns.  "I know, it's a shame, isn't it?  I would be a really awesome color."

"Pwetty."

When did Skye become a puddle on the floor?

"Okay, you remember that when you get normal size, then you come find me, and I will kiss you on the spot."

"Kiss?!" Jemma asks in delight, an excited smile on her face that doesn't look like it's going anywhere anytime soon.

"Oh jeez, Jem, you're killing me here."  Skye rests her head against tiny Jemma's chest, laughing when tiny arms automatically come up to wrap around her head and pull her closer, tiny fingers getting tangled into strands of hair.  "We really need to talk about our feelings, don't we?"  Skye really tries her hardest not to smile when she feels little hands tug her head up so that she would look at Jemma.

"Love."

"Once again, if you remember that and tell me that word when you become an adult again, I will kiss you in an instant.  Now come on, lets get you changed before you get me all emotional."

Skye settles for one of Jemma's plain, white t-shirts, slipping it over Jemma's head once she helped the girl out of the other clothes that she was practically swimming in earlier.  She smiles, satisfied that it covers all of Jemma pretty well, though she notices the frown on the child's face, her brow furrowing when she asks her what's wrong.

"No like."

"Are you kidding me, Jemma?  It fits you pretty well.  I'd say I did a good job on this."  Jemma continues to frown.  "You know, I don't really have much to work with."  Jemma pouts.  "Okay, okay!  Fine, I'll fix it!"

Skye mutters to herself as she looks through Jemma's wardrobe, trying to find anything that Jemma might like better than what she had now, but something that would also fit her in her new size.  She's about to give up and just get down on her hands and knees to beg Jemma to let her wear what she has on now, when she notices a strand of ribbon on the nightstand.  Skye has no idea why Jemma has a strand of ribbon, or what she might need it for, but she can't thank her enough when she quickly grabs it and runs back over to the little girl.

Jemma doesn't look happy about Skye not having a new piece of wardrobe, but the unhappy look gets replaced with toothy grin once Skye is done tying the ribbon around her waist, making it into a nice little bow to finish it off.  The shirt now fits the little girl much better, and it now resembles a fashionable dress instead of just a boring old t-shirt.

"There, that better?"  Jemma squeals happily, nodding her head.  "You like to squeal a lot, don't you?" Skye teases, causing Jemma to just giggle and lift her arms.  Skye gets the hint, bending down to lift the girl into her arms again, Jemma snuggling against her happily and resting her head in the crook of her neck.  "Alright, lets get you to Coulson."

***

"Well, this is just like the whole Skye incident," Coulson says, observing the three year-old version of Jemma sitting on his office desk.

"Well, not exactly, sir.  With Skye's incident she was only given the mindset of a child, but Jemma turned into an actual child," Fitz interjects quickly.

"It's the same type of thing, though, is what he's basically saying," Bobbi comments.

"Told ya." Skye mutters to Fitz, remembering their earlier argument.

"Okay, hold on.  Skye was turned into a baby too?" Mack asks, leaning up against the wall.

"It's a long story," May says.

"This is all very nice chit-chat, really, but can we please move on to how in the _bloody hell_ Simmons was turned into a baby?" Hunter asks, not hiding his confusion or frustration one bit, suddenly leaning forward with his forearms against the desk, Jemma frowning and scooting away from him, making Bobbi snicker from her position a few steps away from the desk.

"Apparently there were two parts to this 084.  One half turns someone about 20 years younger, and the other turns someone about 20 years older.  Apparently, we got the half that makes someone younger.  Fitz says that he and Jemma were analyzing the 084, and Jemma accidentally disturbed its defense mechanism, making it fire its beam at her." Coulson explains.

"So all we have to do is find the other half, and then we're good?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes, and that's exactly what we're going to do."  Coulson brings up the map, the projected image quickly zooming in on a specific spot.  "We've found the coordinates for the other half of the 084, and I'm taking a team in to retrieve it.  Bobbi, Mack, Hunter, and May, you'll be coming with me.  Fitz, you'll stay behind on base to see if you can figure anything else out about the 084."

"Wait, what about me?" Skye asks, raising her hand in confusion.

"Skye!" baby Jemma shouts happily, lifting her arms towards the agent.

"You're on baby duty," Coulson finishes, a knowing smile on his face.

"What?  Why?" Skye asks again.

"Baby Jemma seems to like you the most."

"Surprise, surprise" Hunter mutters under his breath, Skye still catching it and stepping forward to slap him on the back of his head.  Jemma giggles and claps at Skye's action, making Hunter pout, wondering what he did to make baby Jemma despise him so much.

"Alright, fine.  I'll stay back and watch Jemma."

***

"I don't think you would want your baby self playing with that."  Jemma just sticks her tongue out at her and continues to play with the test tubes, lightly hitting them against each other and smiling curiously at the noise it makes.  Skye just watches her, continuing to lean back in the chair that she rolled over so it would be closer to the lab table, her feet propped up on top of it so that her legs could provide a back rest for baby Jemma, the girl happily straddling her lap and continuing to grab at everything so she could play with it.

"I don't think keeping Jemma in the _lab_ will keep her safe from  _lab_ materials," Fitz comments as he continues to tinker with the 084 (very carefully, not wanting to make the same mistake Jemma did).

"Well, she wasn't happy in her room, wasn't happy in the kitchen, wasn't happy watching TV, so this is the only other place I could think of, and she looks pretty happy to me."

"Happy doesn't mean safe."

"Well she's smiling, and that's all that matters."

"You really do like her, don't you?"

"Fitz, I will throw this beaker at your head."

"Sorry, sorry.  Just, stating my observations."

Skye is about to fire back with a comment about her 'observations' of Fitz and Mack, when she feels a small tug at the collar of her shirt.  She turns her head to see Jemma looking at her with worried eyes, and Skye smiles and the cute little gesture.

"Hey, I'm okay.  Fitz is just being a meanie, that's all."

Jemma turns to glare at Fitz, making him gulp and turn around to get back to work, the Simmons stare obviously still as menacing as ever.  The scene causes Skye to laugh a real, hearty laugh that bubbles up from her chest, Jemma smiling at the woman as she watches her.

"Alright, Jems, let's go find somewhere else for you to play, since Fitz seems to have a stick up his butt right now."  Skye calms herself down from her laughing fit and eases Jemma off her lap, placing her on the floor as she stands herself up off the chair.  She then turns around and kneels down, gesturing for Jemma to jump onto her back.  The little girl squeals in excitement and jumps up onto Skye's back, giggling while Skye stands herself back up and wraps her arms under the girl's legs.

Skye walks Jemma around the base, smiling to herself when the girl's grip around her neck starts to loosen, and she can see her eyelids starting to droop out of her peripheral vision.  When Skye stops in her path and turns her head to check on her, Jemma immediately forces herself to wake up, her head popping up from Skye's shoulder, though she still looked ready to fall asleep at any second.

"Go, horsey."  

Skye smiles at the slurred words, but still shakes her head in protest.  "Nope, horsey is tired and needs a nap.  And, it looks like you might be needing a nap soon, too."

"No!  No nap!" Jemma whines, her eyelids closing completely and her head lolling forward.

"I'll nap with you."

"Pwomise?"

"With all my heart."

"Okay.  I tired."

"I know you are, kiddo."

***

May opens the door to Jemma's room, Fitz telling her that some of the other agents had reported hearing Skye and baby Jemma talking about a nap.  Even though she tries to fight it (really,  _really_ tries), her lips twitch up into a small smile at the sight that welcomes her.

Little baby Jemma is snuggled up impossibly close to Skye, her face buried into the crook of Skye's neck, her fists balling up bunches of Skye's shirt to make sure that she doesn't leave.  Skye has her body curved around Jemma, putting the small child in a safe cocoon, the agent's arms wrapped around the girl protectively.

May almost doesn't want to disturb them.

But she knows she has to, so she quickly drops her smile and quietly walks forward towards the bed.  She knows that Skye is a deep sleeper, so she gently pries the sleeping child from her arms, pausing a few times when Skye twitches, but still manages to get Jemma free from the protective hold.  Baby Jemma stirs in her arms, making May look down at her curiously.  The three year-old rubs her eyes with her little fists, then looks back up at May, her eyebrows furrowing when she notices that it's a different face from Skye's.

May notices, and she nods her head back over to Skye's sleeping form on the bed.  Jemma quickly twists her body around in May's arms in order to get a glance, her arms coming up so she can make grabby motions at Skye.

"Sorry, Simmons, but Skye is sleeping."

Jemma pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Want Skye!"

"I know you do, trust me, but you need to get to the lab so we can make you an adult again.  You can come see Skye afterwards."

"Skye make Jemmah happy."

"I know, Jemma.  Everyone knows.  Now come on, everyone's waiting in the lab."

"No!" Jemma whines, squirming around to try and get out of May's hold.  May just ignores the little tantrum, going to Jemma's wardrobe and getting a new outfit for the girl, knowing that once she was back to adult size, it would be a bit awkward if she was still only in the shirt.  She was going to change Jemma in the room, but then thought it would be a better idea to just do it at the lab.  "NOOOOOOO!" Jemma shouts, squirming more violently once she notices that May is walking them out the door.

"Fitz better have everything ready when I get down there..." May mutters, struggling to hold onto Jemma.

***

Skye stirs when she feels the bed dip beside her, her brows furrowing and her head snuggling deeper into the pillow.  Gentle fingers soon weave their way into the strands of her hair.

"Skye?  Skye, wake up please."

Skye's eyes pop open when she hears Jemma Simmons' voice, it sounding very normal and not three year-old like.  Her face also looks very normal again.

"You got adultified." Skye observes sleepily, the fingers playing with her hair not doing much to help her stay awake.

Jemma laughs, smiling down at Skye.  "I'm not sure if that's the proper term for it, but yes, I did get adultified."

"Mmmmm, cool," Skye hums, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"Hey Skye?"

"Hm?" Skye hums again, still too tired to actually say anything.

"Hopefully I get this right, but I do believe the words you told me to remember were 'pretty' and 'love'."

Skye's eyes open again, and this time she actually sits up, staring deep into Jemma's eyes.  

"Actually, it was more like 'pwetty'."

"Oh, well, my apologies.  'Pwetty', then.  Is that better?  Do I get my kiss now?"  Skye bites her lip in thought, looking away.  Jemma frowns, bringing her hand up to cup Skye's cheek, gently guiding her face so that she would make eye contact again.  "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...are you sure?  I mean, I-"

"Skye, I said I love you too, remember?"  Skye flashbacks to the time after she was switched back after having the episode with the child like mindset.  Jemma was about to leave her pod, but then she stopped and turned to say, _'I love you too'_.  At first she had no idea why Jemma said that, but then Fitz told her it was because she had confessed her love for Jemma while in her childish mindset.  Anyone else would probably jump at the chance to talk to Jemma after hearing that, but instead Skye just put it off, thinking that after not talking about it for so long that maybe Jemma forgot about it, or maybe it was just a spur of the moment type of thing.  Her thoughts were only confirmed when Jemma didn't bother to bring it up, so she thought that maybe she shouldn't either.

"Well, yeah, but I mean-"

"Look, Skye, I know we haven't talked about it.  I know we should've talked about it.  But I still love you, no matter if we talked about it or not.  I've been in love with you this entire time, and I've been waiting for you to bring it up."

"Wait, so we could've been dating this entire time?"

"Yes, Skye."

"You love me?"

"Yes, Skye!" Jemma exclaims, giggling and tackling Skye back onto the bed.  "Now just kiss me already.  I said the words you told me to remember.  You said you would kiss me 'on the spot' and 'in an instant'."

Skye smirks, bringing her hand up to place it on the back of Jemma's neck, gently tugging her down so that their lips can press together, Jemma sighing in content and pressing even closer, warmth spreading out from her chest to the tips of her toes.

Then suddenly Skye breaks the kiss and tilts her head as she looks up at Jemma (slightly breathless, but she won't admit that).  

"Wait...how do you remember that so clearly?"

"Well...uhm...I guess now would be a good time to mention that I remember everything that happened when I was baby Jemma."

" _Everything_?"

"Yes, and speaking of  _everything_ , thank you for allowing me to almost break my lab equipment." 

"Whoops?" Skye offers.

Jemma just shakes her head, but Skye knows she's not in trouble if the huge grin on the other woman's face is anything to go by.

"You're lucky your girlfriend loves you."

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Mhm.

"I like the sound of that."

"I do too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much love! <3 ^-^


End file.
